Sleep On It
by FaithWren
Summary: Castle/Beckett One Shot Based before Castle and Beckett become a couple on a line from 3x18 "Maybe we should sleep on it … Separately. Katherine Beckett, I never …"


"There has got to be a connection between these two victims." Beckett muttered to herself as she leaned against her desk staring at the whiteboard covered in pictures, evidence and notes. She repeatedly ran her index finger along her bottom lip in thought, a small sigh escaping her lips.

"Maybe it was somewhere they both went before they died? Perhaps a common ground for the killer to scope them out." Castle suggested as he walked over and handed her a white cup filled with steaming coffee.

Beckett smiled and wrapped her hands around the cup, "Ryan checked both their financials, no matches." She said, a little disheartened as Castle leaned on the desk beside her. "What did Jenna Harvey mean when she said someone betrayed her?" Beckett whispered, thinking out loud again.

"Then perhaps they're both undercover CIA agents and the agency betrayed them and had them killed because they found out so much more than they were supposed to." Castle suggested tilting his head down and looking through his eyelashes in the mischievous yet cute way he did when he spouted a completely ridiculous yet highly entertaining theory.

"Jenna Harvey worked in a bank and the other vic was Oliver Mules, a minute mart worker." Beckett said with a tone of disbelief. "What would the 'CIA' be trying to find out from them?" She asked, not expecting an answer but he gave on anyway.

"Jenna was stealing from the safety deposit boxes of mobsters, delivering the findings to her partner at the minute mart who was then...even I don't have an explanation for that one." He said and Beckett laughed, shaking her head.

He glanced to the clock on the wall above the elevator leading out of the precinct then back to Beckett who was once again staring intently at the murder board. "I think we should sleep on it, someone might come up with a fresh idea tomorrow." He suggested since it was after 10 pm and only the night staff where left in the building.

"Sleep on it?" Beckett repeated without looking at him, a small smile on her lips.

"Separately!" Castle said with a fake tone of shock in his voice. "Katherine Beckett, I never."

Beckett looked to the floor, her eyelashes brushing her cheek and hid her smile. She placed the now half empty cup on her desk, slipped her phone into her back pocket and grabbed the leather jacket she had left hanging on the back of her chair. "I'll ride down with you." Castle smirked and Beckett rolled her eyes though could not contain her smile. "In the elevator, Castle." She scolded.

The elevator doors made a hissing sound as they shut and the button for the underground parking lot beeped and glowed orange when Castle pressed it.

"What are you thinking?" He asked Beckett curiously. He knew her all too well and noticed her eyes focused on nothing in particular, a sway as she moved her weight from foot to foot and a smile tugging up the corners of her mouth. He knew she would figure out this case, he knew they would figure it out together. Like always.

"Just about what you said." She replied, flicking her curly brunette hair over her shoulder with a movement of her head.

"I say a lot of things...too much actually when I think about it." Castle said with a knowing grin. "Was it my CIA theory? You think it's true? I knew it!" He said then smiled softly, this voice switching from joking to soothing. "Seriously, Kate. What are you thinking?"

"Sleep on it." She repeated from earlier, looking at the ground for a few more seconds then finally up to his eyes. "Rick..." She muttered.

Before she could say anything else Castle spoke, "Kate what are you-" He never got to complete his sentence. Usually this would have been highly annoying for the man who spoke too much but the way in which she silenced him was undoubtedly the sexiest way of saying ever.

She wrapped her hand around the lapel of his jacket and pulled him to her, their lips crashing together in a long awaited kiss. In the process Beckett dropped her leather jacket to the floor with a soft thud. CastleYour place or mine?What?What did you say?...Your place or mine?Your place or mine-the text!The text on Mules** She gasped and stabbed the elevator button back to the top floor with her finger. The doors began to slide shut. Beckett announced a second before Castle disappeared from sight. He sighed; feeling deprived ... and slightly turned on.**


End file.
